


Broken Down

by Nic_James



Series: Horror Edits [4]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fights, Horror, Injury, Road Trips, Survival, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_James/pseuds/Nic_James
Summary: HOUSE OF WAX (2005) AUDomelne have been going steady for a few months since Dom returned from Budapest and decide it's time for them to get away together, and the pair set off on a cross country journey. They don't even make it a quarter of the way before the car breaks down outside a small town. Soon Dom and Darlene realise all isn't as it seems in Ambrose and they're in for the fight of their lives.
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Series: Horror Edits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Broken Down

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished Mr Robot and I'm completely obsessed with Domlene. Haven't had a lightening strike idea, so I thought I'd just add the ladies to my Horror Edits.
> 
> Enjoy

NO POV:

“I am fucked.” Darlene groans falling face first onto Dom’s bed. 

“Long day?” Dom laughs rubbing her back while not taking her eyes off her computer screen. 

“When isn’t it…I honestly don’t get how people do this 9 to 5 thing. I hate it.” She whines turning her head towards Dom.

Dom places her laptop on the bedside table and looks at her girl for the first time since they started their night time routine. It’s been a tricky few months since Dom arrived back in New York from Budapest for everyone. The two of them having to learn to trust and finally truly getting to know each other, thankfully they both seemed to like what they discovered. With both of them silently agreeing it’s been the happiest and secure three months of their lives. 

“You look beautiful.” Dom smiles while scooting herself down towards Darlene. 

“I look like shit.” Darlene huffs but snuggles closer to her. 

“YOU, NEVER.” Dom fake gasps pulling Darlene closer and running her hands up her shirt, gently stroking her bare back. 

Darlene buries her head into Dom’s neck, letting the feeling of Dom’s strong but soft hands relax her. “So how was your day dear?”

“Not bad. I’m still getting looks and whispers from everyone at work. I thought they would’ve got over it by now.” Dom sighs.

“I’m sorry babe.” She mumbles against Dom’s neck before kissing it.

“It’s fine, I’m sure there will be new office gossip soon and I’ll be old news.” Dom shrugs. 

Darlene looks up at Dom with a glint in her eye. “I can hack them a little if you want. Teach them a lesson.” She grins. 

“Darlene.” 

“Kidding.” She laughs. “I’ve turned over a new leaf.” 

The pair climb under the covers and begin to doze off to the quiet music coming from the new Alexa that Darlene bought for Dom as a welcome home gift. “Alexa, lights off.” Darlene says while turning her back to Dom and pulling her arm across her stomach. 

Dom runs her thumb across the sliver of skin that’s become available due to her pajama shirt riding up. She listens to Darlene’s slow breathing and thinks about how happy they are outside of work, that seems to be the only thorn in their side. “Hey Darlene.” She says nudging her slightly. 

“What?” She groans. 

“What if we went away.” Dom suggests. 

“To Budapest?” Darlene asks looking over her shoulder at Dom.

“No not that far. Maybe a little trip across country.” Dom smiles. 

“Just me and you?”

Dom leans over Darlene and nods. “Yeah. I mean Elliot’s been doing a lot better recently, going out with work friends and stuff. You and I are miserable at work, so this seems like the perfect time. There’s nothing actually stopping us from packing up and getting away for a few weeks.” 

Darlene gazes up at Dom for a few seconds before a bright smiles comes across her face. “Yeah okay. Let’s do it.” She nods before bringing Dom down for a kiss to seal the deal.

.  
.

Dom takes her eyes off the open road for a moment to see Darlene pop another sour patch kid into her mouth. “How do you have any feeling left in your mouth?” She says scrunching up her nose.

“What are you taking about? These are delicious.” She scoffs munching on another one. 

Dom watches her hand dive back in and can’t help but laugh. “You’ve almost finished and entire share bag. How has that not burnt away all your taste buds?”

Darlene turns to Dom with an evil smirk before placing her hand on Dom’s thigh. “Don’t worry babe, I can still taste.” She says sweeping her eyes over Dom’s body and running her tongue over her top lip. 

“Jesus Christ.” Dom sighs turning back to the road.

Darlene laughs at still being able to fluster Dom. “Where are we now?”

“Well you slept through Maryland and Virginia, so we’re about an hour away from North Carolina.” Dom tells her. 

“Nice.” Darlene nods. “You sure you don’t mind going the Southern route?”

Dom shrugs. “Fine with me. BBQ and Whisky awaits me after every drive.” 

“Good, and this way we can get to Vegas afterwards.” Darlene grins. 

“I’m thinking we head out for Atlanta tomorrow, then be in New Orleans for Friday and stay there for a couple days.” Dom suggests. 

“Good plan. I’ve always wanted to check out New Orleans.” 

Once Dom suggested they take a trip around the country, Darlene instantly called Elliot who told them to go and have some fun, they both deserved some time away together after everything they’ve been through. As soon as Darlene got the green light she raided Dom’s stationary drawer and planned their route. They both agreed that they could do with some Vitamin D and decided to head straight for the West Coast, but not before making a few stops down South and of course a pit stop in Vegas. Darlene’s been insistent on checking if their luck has truly changed. 

Darlene settles into the drive, listening to the slow music while watching Dom as she steers them down the open road. “I’m happy Dom.”

Dom spares a look towards Darlene and nods with a small laugh. “Good. I’m glad.” 

“No I mean it.” She says sitting up and turning to Dom. “My life’s always been just average. My relationship with my parents was never great, I love Elliot so much, but we didn’t always have the best time together, friends and relationships never really came easy to me…but with you it feels easy, like breathing.”

“Darlene.” Dom sighs placing her hand on Darlene’s thigh.

Darlene grips onto Dom’s hand. “I’m serious Dom. I know I’ve fucked up a lot, but I need you to know that I’m in this.” Even though Darlene’s pretty secure in the thing she has going with Dom, she can’t help but listen to that stupid little voice in the back of her mind saying that she’d fuck up and end up alone. 

“I get you Darlene, I do. We had a pretty shit start, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have an incredible future. You don’t have to worry about a thing, I’m in this with you.” Dom smiles giving Darlene’s hand a squeeze. 

“Cool, cool.” Darlene nods trying to keep her big grin at bay. “That’s cool.” 

.  
.

“Come on Dom.” Darlene whines poking her ribs. 

“I thought I got an hour nap.” Dom groans keeping her eyes closed. 

“I’ve given you three hours.” She sighs laying down next to Dom before brushing some hair from her face. 

Dom peaks one eye open and stares at Darlene’s pout. “You tired me out last night and then got me up early.” 

“You’re welcome.” Darlene winks. “But really get up…this is our last day in Atlanta, I want to enjoy it.” 

Dom huffs and rolls over. “Fine. What’s the plan?”

“Dinner then a bar.” 

“So the same as last night.” She laughs with a stretch. 

Darlene runs her hand along Dom’s taut stomach. “I know it’s not great, but we’ll have more to do when we get to New Orleans.” 

“Hey I’m not complaining.” Dom grins pulling Darlene into her arms. “I’m just happy to be spending time with you…and you know I love to drink.” 

“Duh. Why do you think I’m dating you.” Darlene winks. 

Dom and Darlene spend their last night in Atlanta at a great soul food restaurant, stuffing their faces before winding up in a great hole in the wall bar. Dom nurses her beer slowly, already feeling the effects of her previous drinks…while Darlene is throwing them down like there’s no tomorrow. “BARKEEP, TWO MORE SHOTS MY GOOD LADY.” She cheers waving her over. “You gotta keep up Dom.” 

“You know I’m the one driving tomorrow right?” Dom smiles at her girl.

“Yeah but we don’t need to check out until 12. Let your hair down a bit.” She says sliding a shot towards Dom. 

“Fine, but you’re buying the coffee on the road tomorrow.” Dom says before knocking back the shot. 

“There she goes.” Darlene grins sipping on her own. She watches as Dom winces at the burn and chugs down the rest of her beer. 

“Jesus, I’m sure I told you I hated Tequila.” She huffs pushing the glass away and raising her hand for another beer to get the taste out her mouth.

The pair spend the next couple of hours drinking and laughing, feeling at complete ease with each other. Dom frowns as she returns from the bathroom to find Darlene no longer in their seats at the bar, but a smile soon comes across her face when she finds Darlene dancing by herself by the jukebox. The bar has slowly been filling up with older locals who seem to enjoy playing 80’s love power ballads. So Darlene has found herself slowly swaying to the tune of Aerosmiths I don’t want to miss a thing, not yet noticing Dom’s eyes on her. 

“You want another?” The barmaid asks coming to collect the empty’s.

“Two more beers please.” Dom nods still watching Darlene laugh and sway in time with the music, completely getting lost. 

The songs comes to an end far too quickly for Dom’s liking as Darlene cheers and claps with the other patrons. Soon the opening chords of Lady in Red fill the bar and Darlene looks for Dom. “There she is.” Darlene grins holding out her hand. “My Lady in Red.” 

“Oh no.” Dom states staying in her stool.

“Oh yes.” Darlene nods walking towards her. “We’re not leaving this bar until you dance with me, and this is the perfect song.” She smiles twirling Dom’s hair. 

Dom reluctantly let’s Darlene drag her towards the small dance space. “You know this is dye.” 

“I know that very well.” Darlene winks moving her hand down Dom’s stomach and over her belt. 

“Easy does it.” Dom laughs grabbing Darlene’s wrists and wrapping them round her neck. “You said you wanted a dance, so dance woman.” 

“Fine.” Darlene pouts and tucks her head against Dom’s shoulder as they gently sway together. She presses her nose up against Dom’s smooth neck and breaths her then…the smell of Dom’s perfume and the alcohol going perfect together. She feels Dom begin to hum the song, the vibrations bouncing off Dom’s to Darlene’s. “How about we head back now?” Darlene says against Dom’s jaw before dropping a few kisses in the same spot. 

“Sounds good to me.” Dom quickly agrees. “Let me pay the tab and we….”

“Mind if I cut in.” A voice interrupts. 

The both turn to find a guy stood behind us with a smirk planted firmly on his lips while his eyes scan his way down Darlene’s body. “Sorry, we’re just leaving.” Dom says placing herself in front of Darlene. 

“I wasn’t asking you.” He says glaring at Dom before turning his attention to Darlene. “How about it?” He winks. 

“No thanks dude, like she said we’re leaving.” Darlene grabs Dom’s arm and attempts to pull Dom back towards the bar but he reaches for her arm and roughly jerks Darlene back to him. 

“HEY.” Dom shouts whirling around and taking a tight grip of his wrist. “Take your fucking hand off her.” She growls coming face to face with him. 

“Easy darling, I just want a dance.” He laughs. 

“And she said no.” Dom says tightening her grip. “So how about you let go of her arm before I break your wrist.” 

The guy winces slightly as Dom’s fingers squeeze his bone. “Alright.” He hisses letting go of Darlene and yanking his wrist free of Dom. 

Darlene pulls Dom away as the pair stare each other down. “Let’s go.” 

“Yeah go on, listen to her.” He says now trying to puff his chest out. 

Darlene pulls Dom back to the bar to pay their tab. “Take these.” She says handing Dom the two beer bottles they left behind. Dom watches closely as the guy goes back to this friends as the group look over and laugh. “Okay we’re all square, let’s go.” Darlene pulls Dom towards the door, but not before turning and flipping off the group of men. “NO MEANS NO ASSHOLES.” 

Thankfully their motel is just a few minutes’ walk down the road and Darlene swings the door open with a laugh. “Did you see the look on that guys face. I thought he was about to piss his pants. Don’t fuck with my girl.” She takes a seat on the bed and looks towards Dom. “You okay? You’ve been quiet the whole walk back.” 

“I didn’t like that.” Dom frowns leaning against the wall. 

“Like what?”

“Him grabbing you.” Dom huffs.

Darlene sighs and heads over to Dom. “I know.” She smiles reassuringly wrapping her arms around Dom’s neck. “But he didn’t hurt me.” 

“I know.” Dom nods. “It wasn’t just that.” She mumbles playing with the bottom of Darlene’s shirt. 

“What then?” She asks but Dom just shrugs. “Come on…talk to me.”

“I hated him grabbing you obviously, but I didn’t like…” Dom trails off with a groan. 

Darlene runs one hand down Dom’s tattooed arm. “You can do it babe.” 

Dom takes a deep breath and looks down at Darlene. “I…I don’t like seeing someone else touching you.” She breaths out. 

A smile slowly comes across Darlene’s face and she raises and eyebrow at Dom. “Oh really. You didn’t like him touching me huh?” 

“Darlene.” Dom sighs looking away, feeling heat rise up her neck. 

“Don’t be shy.” Darlene laughs. “It bothered you.”

“Just a little.” Dom mumbles avoiding eye contact. 

“Is someone feeling a tad possessive?” She smirks. 

“No.” 

“I think you are.” Darlene whispers moving her hands down Dom’s chest. “I think you don’t like others touching what’s yours.” 

Dom inhales loudly and her grip tightens on Darlene’s waist. “I don’t mean to make you sound like a possession.” 

“It’s fine Dom.” Laughs Darlene. “Pretty hot actually…who knew alcohol and a jackass would bring out Dominant Dom.” She winks. “I wouldn’t mind seeing some more.” 

Dom pulls Darlene up against her before leaning down and kissing the side of her neck. “Let’s go to bed then.” 

Darlene walks backwards out of Dom’s grip, pulling her shirt over her head as she goes. “Well if you want it Dom, you’re gonna have to come take it.” She winks. 

Dom keeps her gaze locked on Darlene’s while she places her beer bottle on the table, before slowly walking towards her. Darlene feels a thrill run through her at the hungry look in Dom’s eyes. Before she knows it Dom has pounced and pinned her to the bed. “This what you want?” Dom whispers. 

“Yes please.” She grins as Dom’s hands tighten around her wrist. 

“Well get ready Miss Alderson.” Dom grins before ripping her shirt over her head. “You’re in for the ride of your life.”

.  
.

“Dom, I don’t think this is right.” Darlene winces as they seem to be getting deeper into the forest, with the weather turning and nightfall getting closer she really doesn’t want to get stuck out here.

Dom frowns looking down at the map balanced on her thighs. “I’m sure this is right.” She huffs slowing down slightly to look at their surroundings, which seems to only consist of tree’s and mud. “You have any service yet?”

“Nothing. It’s 2020 and we can’t get any fucking service.” She groans. “I knew that left turn back there was going to be a bad one.” 

“Well fuck.” Dom puts the fog lights and stares at their darkening surroundings. “We could keep driving and try to find a motel?” Dom suggests. 

“I don’t know Dom. It looks like a storms headed our way.” Darlene frowns looking at the dark clouds heading their way. 

Dom turns the engine off and turns to Darlene. “We could always camp in the car. Finish the rest of the journey tomorrow.” Dom suggests just as the heavens open and heavy rain pours down onto the car. 

“Yeah I don’t want us driving in this, especially if we don’t know where the fuck we are.” 

“Okay then.” Dom sighs unbuckling her belt and opening the car door. “Fuck, fuck, fuck...” 

“DOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING.” Darlene shouts watching Dom get soaked instantly as she opens the trunk. Dom appears a minute later with dripping hair and a couple of travel bags. “What the hell was that?” Darlene laughs watching water drip down Dom. 

Dom smiles and hands one of the bags to Darlene. “Always be prepared.” Dom tells her, opening up the bag and showing me a blanket, some comfy clothes, spare phone charging cable, toiletry bag and a first aid kit. 

“Such a girl scout.” Darlene scoffs with a laugh.

“You won’t be so smug in a minute.” Dom says nodding to Darlene’s bag. 

Darlene opens the bag and finds it filled with alcohol and snacks. “Oh yes.” She grins pulling out a bottle of Jameson. “Go all girl scout on me anytime babe.” Darlene looks through the bag and see’s pretzels, protein bars, chocolate, and obviously a bag of lolly pops. 

“They’re mine.” Dom grins nodding to the bag. 

“Can’t I have one?” Darlene pouts. 

Dom stares at her before quickly caving as usual. “Help yourself beautiful.” She nods before pulling her wet t-shirt over her head. 

“I’ll definitely help myself to the view.” Darlene grins as Dom removes her wet bra before pulling a dry vest top and hoodie over her head. 

“Down girl.” Dom laughs seeing the glint in Darlene’s eye. “And get one of these on, the winds picking up.” She says throwing a grey hoodie towards Darlene. 

“Fine.” Darlene huffs slipping on the grey jumper. “But I’m getting you in this backseat at some point during this trip.”

“I promise we can christen my back seat, just not when I’m soaking wet and freezing cold. This is all I’m craving right now.” Dom smiles reaching for the bottle of Whisky.

“I could warm you up but fine.” Darlene shrugs before reaching for her phone and playing some soft music. 

Dom reclines her seat and relaxes with her bottle of whiskey, obviously she’d prefer to be in a bed in some motel to wait out the horrid weather, but all things considered it could be a lot worse…and if she’s honest wherever Darlene is she’s happy. 

“Dom, Dom…wake up.” 

“Shhh”

“Dom please.”

“What.” Dom groans pushing away that finger digging into her ribs. 

“There’s someone outside.” Darlene whispers. 

“There’s what?” She questions cracking one eye open and moving the hoodie from her eyes. Dom is instantly greeted by a bright light in her face. “Who the hell is that?”

Darlene shuffles closer. “I don’t know. I woke up to the headlights shining on us, who knows how long he’s been sitting there.” 

Dom watches the truck for a few moments as it just sits there. She tries to block out the lights to get a good look at the driver, but it’s pitch black. “Stay here.” Dom instructs while getting out the car. 

“Be careful.” 

“HELLO…CAN I HELP YOU?” She calls out while taking a few steps towards the truck. The engine revs and she backs off slightly. “YOU NEED TO LEAVE BEFORE WE HAVE A PROBLEM.” Dom hears the car door open behind her but keeps her eyes on the car. 

“Back off dude.” Darlene shouts before picking up a rock and launching it at the truck. 

The rock smashes the trucks headlight and Dom whirls around. “Darlene.” She hisses. “What the fuck?”

“He’s creeping me out.” 

“That doesn’t mean we need to piss him off, who knows what he’s got in his truck.” Dom says moving to stand next to her. 

“Sorry.”

“TIME TO GO MAN, I’M OVER IT.” She shouts moving forward towards the truck. Without one of the other headlights Dom can now see more of the shadow, a large guy with a baseball hat on. Thankfully he seems to get bored with his little game and slowly backs away before swinging his truck around and speeding away. 

“Well that was fun.” Darlene sighs leaning against the car. 

Dom heads over to Darlene and gently shoves her towards the passenger door. “Come on let’s get some more sleep, we’ve got a few hours until the sun comes up.” They both settle back against their seats, Darlene popping her feet up on Dom’s lap, needing some sort of connection to her. While Darlene slumbers Dom keeps her eyes trained on the forest in front of them, scanning for any signs of danger that could be lurking. 

Before she knows it Dom is being woken up to a different type of light, she squints against the sunlight beaming in through the windscreen and reaches for her phone. “Jesus fuck…Darlene it’s 2:30.”

“A.M?” She mumbles rubbing at her eyes. 

“No P.M.” Dom laughs at how sleepy Darlene is. 

“It’s fine we have all day.” Darlene yawns stretching her arms. “God it’s freezing in here, get some heat going will you.” She shivers pulling her hood up. 

Dom starts the car up to get some heat flowing but instead of the car warming up a spluttering noise fills it instead. “What the fuck is that?” Dom groans hopping out the car and heads for the hood. “Are you fucking kidding me.” 

Darlene exits the car and comes to have a peak. “What’s wrong?”

“The fan belt’s fucked.” 

“The what?” Darlene frowns. 

Dom rips the broken belt and looks at it. “The fan belt is ripped in half. We need it for a lot, but it fucks with the steering and the engine could overheat.”

“So not good.”

“Really not good.” Dom huffs. “Especially in this humid head.”

Darlene watching Dom hunched over the car and pats her on the back. “Great…well I’m gonna leave you with that. I need a pee.” 

“Thanks.” 

Darlene heads out into the forest and finds a large tree she can squat behind. She quickly finishes her business and fishes her cigarettes out of her pocket. Dom’s not too fond with her smoking habits, encouraging her to cut down for her health. Just as she’s about to light up the breeze blows a horrendous smell straight in her face. “Jesus fuck.” Darlene gags covering her nose. “What the hell is that?” She pockets her cigarettes and makes her way through the thick wilderness. The smell begins to get stronger as she moves past the tree’s and just as she pushes her way through some bushes Darlene loses her footing and finds herself sliding down a hill. Darlene tumbles to the bottom of this hill and catches herself but ends up arms deep in some sort of dead animal swamp. “AHHHH…DOM HELP ME PLEASE.” She screams while trying to dig herself out, but her hands just slide against the flesh and bones. “DOM I’M STUCK. DOM HELP ME.”

“DARLENE.” Dom calls out sprinting through the forest.

“I’M DOWN HERE…HURRY PLEASE.”

“I’M COMING.” Dom calls out getting closer.

“Please Dom.” 

She hears Dom crash through the bushes and jumps down towards her. “I’m here.” Dom takes a grip of her waist and hauls Darlene upwards. “I’ve got you.”

“Oh god.” Darlene cries out wrapping her arms around Dom’s neck to move away from the swap. 

“You okay?” Dom asks while Darlene catches her breath. Darlene shakes her head looking down at the blood and guts covering her hands. “Take this.” Dom says pulling off her own hoodie and handing it to Darlene, leaving her in just a white tank. 

“Thanks.” Darlene pulls of the ruined hoodie and uses it to wipe her hands down, before pulling it over her bare torso. 

“What the hell happened?” Dom asks. 

Just as she’s about to answer a yellow pickup truck pulls up at the other side of the swamp. He small guy jumps out and heads to the back to throw some more dead animals onto the pile. He spots them both there and grins at them with a toothless smile. “Hey ladies. Everything okay?”

“Fucking fantastic.” Darlene scoffs wiping her hands on the hoodie again. 

“Is there mechanics or a gas station around here?” Dom asks. “My fan belt is busted.”

“Bo could have one.” He shrugs wiping his sweaty forehead with his filthy hands. “Has a station up in Ambrose. Small town not far from here.” 

“Where’s that?”

“About 20 miles up the road.” He says pointing towards the hill he drove down. 

Dom turns to Darlene. “I could walk there, get a fan belt and be back before dark.” 

“I could take you.” He pipes up. “I’m headed back that way.” 

“Really?” 

“No problem for me.”

“Dom I’m not so sure about this.” Darlene mumbles eyeing the guy up. 

Dom brings Darlene closer and stokes her hand along her back. “You can stay here if you want. It shouldn’t take more than an hour.”

“I’m not leaving you alone with him.”

Dom laughs and takes a quick glance at the guy stood by his truck. “I think I’ll be okay. He looks 90lbs soaking wet.”

“No I’ll come.” Darlene mumbles tugging at Dom’s top. “I don’t feel like staying here all alone anyway.” After everything they’ve been though last year it’s been tricky trusting people, not knowing what their motives are or who they work for…but there’s been nothing, just like Irving said. 

“YOU GALS READY?” He calls out. “I AIN’T GOT ALL DAY.”

“Come on.” Dom tugs Darlene towards the truck and makes sure to put herself in the middle.

“So how far is this town again?” Darlene asks once they set off. 

“15-20 miles.” He grins that grin again. “You’re gonna love it.”

“I’m sure.” Dom nods politely. 

“So what the hell are you two doing all the way out here anyways?” 

“Cross country road trip. Had to camp in the car last night because of the rain.” Dom explains. She spots Darlene’s bouncing knee and places her hand on her thigh to calm her down. 

The three of them drive down the road in silence, wishing the time to go by faster. Darlene tensing as she looks around the beaten-up old truck, noticing the mud and blood stains around the cabin. “Don’t you worry about them.” He laughs seeing her wide eyes. “I leave the smaller animals up here with me.” 

Dom looks at the seat under her. “Lovely.” 

“You hunt?” He asks Dom.

“Can’t say I do.” The man reaches down and whips out a hunting knife strapped to his belt. “Woah.” Dom backs away as he holds it out. 

“Bowie knife, my pride and joy.” He says twirling it in the light. “This beauty will cut through anything.” He says flipping it before stabbing it into the dashboard. 

“STOP.” Darlene screams. 

Dom braces herself and Darlene as the truck comes to a screeching halt. “Jesus woman.” He hisses. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“We can’t go this way.” They look towards the road and see that a good portion of it is flooded. 

“Must’ve been the storm.” He says. “We can go around.”

“Can’t we just go through it?” Darlene sighs. “It’s only like 15ft to the other side.” 

“No can do.” 

“How far is it?”

“Just round that bend.” He points. 

“Thanks for your help but we’ll walk the rest of the way.” Dom says reaching over Darlene for the handle, but it doesn’t budge. 

“Why would you want to do that?” He frowns. “I told you I’d take you.” 

“Will you just let us out.” Darlene snaps.

He stares the pair of them down for a few seconds before snatching his knife back. “Okay then.” He gets out and slams his door before storming round to their side. 

“Easy.” Dom says pulling Darlene back from the door. 

He pulls the door open and backs away. “Get out then.” He huffs looking put out. “I was only trying to be nice.” 

They both scramble out of the truck before Dom turns to him. “Look we appreciate all your help but like you said it’s just round the bend.” 

“Sure seems that way.” He nods sarcastically before walking back to his truck. “You girls have fun now.”

Dom watching him speed away before heading towards the road and see’s it’s about knee depth. “Not too bad.” She says turning back to Darlene who is leaning down to wash her hands finally. 

“I hate wet socks.” Darlene huffs drying her hands on her jeans. 

“Come here.” Dom smiles crouching down slightly. 

“Really?”

“Just hurry before I change my mind.” 

Darlene happily hops onto Dom’s back and wraps herself around her. “My hero.” She whispers kissing her neck. 

Dom hikes Darlene up higher and begins to make her way through the water. “You owe me for this.” She flinches as the cold-water seeps through boots and soaks her feet.

“Fix the car, get us to the hotel in New Orleans and I’ll run you a hot bath…followed by anything you desire.” She promises. 

“I better.” Dom mutters. 

Darlene locks her ankles around Dom’s stomach and watches as the water splash around her shins. She stalks up the small hill and finally out the water. Darlene hops down and helps Dom pour some of the water out of her boots before carrying on round the corner. “Holy shit…he was telling the truth.” 

As they move past the tree’s a town soon comes into view. “Well I feel like a grade a bitch.” Dom sighs walking up the hill into Ambrose. “He wasn’t kidding when he said it was a small town. I’ve been in shops bigger than this.” 

“Either way I wasn’t staying in that truck a second longer.” Darlene shivers walking further into town.

“Come on.” Dom smiles reaching for Darlene’s hand and tangling their hands. “Let’s just get the fan belt and be on our way. This will not get in the way if the incredible week we’ve already had.” 

“Yeah...you’re right.” Darlene nods trying to let go of some of the worry swimming round her mind.

The pair make their way further into the town looking at all the tiny shops Ambrose has. So far all it seems to consist of is a pharmacy, one supermarket, a cinema, a church and a few houses. “Dom, there’s puppies.” Darlene says trying to pull her towards the pet store with the puppies in the window. 

“Later.” Dom says with her eyes on the gas station that seems to double as a mechanics. 

Darlene huffs but allows Dom to lead her to the station. They get closer and can hear some music coming from inside. She tries the door but finds it locked. “Anything?” She asks Dom. 

Dom peers through the garage door. “No one.” She sighs looking around the town. “Let’s looks around some more.” They make their way through town and Dom’s sure she sees an older person peek through their blinds at her, but they quickly turn away. “Ooooh, House of Wax.” She grins pointing to the large building up ahead. 

“No way.” Darlene huffs. “If I can’t look at the puppies you don’t get to go to the museum.” 

“Fine.” Dom looks around the town and sees no one around, the only thing with a bit of life is the church. “Let’s see if anyone in there can help us.” She says heading towards the organ music. 

Darlene pushes the door open but stops dead when she sees they’ve just interrupted a funeral. “Oh shit.” She grumbles backing up against Dom. 

“Oh god.” A man who’s kneeled in front of the casket turns towards them with a frown while the attendants continue to grieve. “Sorry.” Dom whispers pulling Darlene out of the church. 

“Well what now?” 

“I’m not sure how comfortable I feel about hanging around outside of a church.” Dom shifts uncomfortably. 

“What if…” Darlene is cut off by the church doors opening and the guy who was kneeled exiting. 

“We’re so sorry about that.” Dom jumps in. 

“Yeah you should be.” He huffs digging some cigarettes out of his jacket pocket. 

“We honestly had no idea there was a funeral in progression. We would’ve never walked in if we did, we just needed some help.” Dom says trying to calm the situation. 

He clenches his jaw and looks towards Dom. “What’s the problem?” He asks giving her a fed-up look. 

“We’re looking for a guy named Bo. Our car broke down and we were told he could get us a new fan belt.” 

“You found him.” He nods before taking a drag of his cigarette. “This should be wrapped in about 30 minutes. Meet me at the station then.” Bo tells them throwing his cigarette to the ground and stalking off back into the church, slamming the door behind him. 

Darlene watches the door for a second to see if it’ll open again before turning to Dom. “That wasn’t awkward at all.” 

“It must’ve been a relative.” Dom winces. 

“Well we’ve got some time to kill, how about checking out your House of Wax.” Darlene suggests with a shrug. 

Darlene and Dom quickly leave the church grounds and walk up the gravelled hill towards the House of Wax. “How waxy do you think this thing is?” Dom asks once they reach the door. Dom pulls the car keys from her pocket and digs it into the wall. Wax peels from the wall and through her fingers. “It’s made of Wax.” Dom laughs. “The whole thing is Wax.” 

“Amazing.” 

Dom laughs at Darlene’s unimpressed face and happily enters the building. The foyer of the building is set up like fancy mansion party. “Wow…it’s all Wax. The floors, the walls, everything.” She runs her fingers along the wax piano and the guy playing it. 

“I don’t recognise anyone in here. Aren’t the people in Wax Museums supposed to be famous.” Darlene says flicking one of the women who’s in a dance pose. 

“I thought so. Maybe it’s passed town members.” Dom shrugs. 

Darlene pulls a face and walks away. “Make sure no one does this to me.” 

“Aren’t you impressed?” Dom asks walking over to the dining table. “This all looks real.” She picks up a baguette and twirls it in her hands. “Vincent.” Dom mutters looking at the name carved into the bottom. 

“This one too.” Darlene pipes up waving a vase. “His name’s also on all the paintings.” 

“Talented guy.” Dom muses. 

“That’s one word for it I guess.” Darlene says eyeing up a large wax octopus figure. She heads over to a mirror on the far wall. Darlene wipes some dust off it to check she hasn’t missed any animal blood on her face. “Jesus.” She gasps when a face appears through the mirror but quickly jumps out the way. 

“What?” Dom asks heading back into the main room. 

“I saw someone outside.” 

Dom looks outside but finds no one there. “You sure it wasn’t just a wax figure?”

“Yes Dom, I’m sure. His face was all weird.” 

“Wait here, I’ll check it out.” Dom says walking to the door. 

“Dom don’t.” 

“I’ll just be a minute.” Dom brushes off Darlene and leaves the museum. She makes her way round to the side of the house. Pushing past the bushes and stepping over the old, discarded wax figures. Dom rounds the corner, coming to a stop where the side window is. She peaks through and finds Darlene stood there with a worried look on her face. “Nothing.” She shrugs but looks to the left and spots some basement doors. Dom reaches down to try and open the doors but finds them locked. “Hello?” She calls out banging on the doors. 

“DOM.” Darlene screams running out the museum. “DOM WE NEED TO LEAVE.” 

Dom breaks through the bushes and brings Darlene into her arms. “Hey…it’s okay there was no one there, probably just some kids.”

“I heard something under the floor. I just want to stay here, can we please just go.” 

“Okay.” Dom nods taking Darlene’s hand and leading them away from the museum. “Lets just wait at the station for him. He shouldn’t be long now.” 

.  
.

“It’s been like 45 minutes Dom…do you even think he’s coming.” Darlene huffs sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. “I think we’ve pissed him off.”

“It’s a funeral Darlene. I don’t think we get to be impatient here.” She says looking around the town. It must be a big funeral because she’s not seen a single soul since they left the museum. “There’s not really much else we can do. We need that fan belt.” Dom shrugs looking towards the church. 

“Maybe we don’t have to.” Dom looks over and finds Darlene lifting up the garage door. 

“Darlene.” Dom hisses. “We can’t just break in.”

“We’re not. It was unlocked.” She winks holding it open for Dom. 

“Darlene this isn’t okay.” 

“Just grab the fan belt and leave him some money on the counter. It’ll be dark soon and I don’t want to be stumbling around out there without sunlight.”

“Okay.” Dom relents walking over to the wall in search of a fan belt. She pulls a few down but can’t seems to find the right size. “He doesn’t have any 15 inch.” 

“Sorry about that.” They both spin around to find Bo leaning against the door way. “Weren’t planning on stealing that were you?”

“Of course he arrives now.” Darlene mumbles under her breath.

“Sorry, the door was open, and we wanted to get going before it got dark.” Dom explains. “I was gonna leave the money on the counter I swear.” 

“I’m just playing.” He smiles. “I’ve got some 15 inches up at the house.” Bo says pointing over his shoulder. “I’m just up the hill.” 

“That’s very kind of you.” Dom nods walking out the garage.

“Don’t worry it’s my job.” He leads them up the road, back towards the House of Wax. “Listen I’m sorry I was so snappy earlier. It was my Aunt that died, and I was just a bit emotional.” 

“Please don’t apologies. We were completely in the wrong barging in.” 

“Yeah sorry man.” Darlene adds. 

“All’s forgiven.” Bo smiles. 

“So what’s up with that museum?” Darlene asks as they walk past it and up the hill to his home. 

A slow smile comes over Bo’s face as he spares a look to the building. “It was once a big tourist attraction. People from all over would come and see the House of Wax, there was nothing like it, but when the mill closed down and the cities grew less people came until there was nothing.” Bo frowns. “People slowly started to abandon Ambrose.”

“Anyone still work there?” Darlene asks. Still not able to get the man’s face from the mirror out of her head. 

“Nope. We have Mrs Benson that goes up every couple of weeks to give it a small clean.” He shrugs. 

“You never thought of leaving with everyone else?” Dom asks.

“This is my home.” He says firmly. “And if I wasn’t here who would help get people new fan belts.” 

“Lucky us.” 

They arrive outside Bo’s house and Dom turns to Darlene. “How about you wait out here, see if you can work any magic and get some service.” She tells her as Bo climbs the steps to the house.

Darlene squeezes Dom’s hand and nods. “Be careful.” 

“You not coming?” He asks Darlene.

“No I’m good thanks. Going to try and make a call.” She says leaning against his truck.

Bo stares at Darlene before nodding and opening the door for Dom. “Come on in.”

“Thanks.” 

“Sorry about the mess. I wasn’t expecting company.” 

Dom looks around the livingroom, random items that you wouldn’t expect to find scattered around the room. “No problem, you should see my apartment back in New York.”

Bo lets out a small laugh. “Okay then. Give me a few minutes to get out of this jacket and tie, and I’ll get you that fan belt.” He says before jogging upstairs. 

“Sounds good.” Dom nods watching him go. As Bo leaves Dom’s sights her can’t help but let out the curious FBI agent inside of her and begins to look around the room. She makes her way round the room, picking up the little trinkets that Bo’s collected through his life. Above a dirty mirror is a row of wax masks, some cracked and some melted. This town really has a thing for wax. Dom ventures off to the side where see spots a door slightly ajar. She wanders inside and feels some dread start to fill her at the rooms contents. The back of the room is lined up with old hospital trollies that have leather restraints attached to them, and when she looks a bit closer Dom spots blood smeared on them. “Okay…I’m done.” She leaves the little room and heads towards the stairs. “Bo, you ready?” Dom calls out but gets no response. “BO?” Still nothing. 

“You piece of shit.” Darlene growls only just restraining herself from launching her phone across town. “Come on Dom.” Darlene huffs, shuffling to try and see through the house window, they’ve definitely been in there too long. She’s had a horrible feeling since they stepped into this shithole…what kind of place has an abandoned museum made of wax. Darlene starts to pace in front of the truck, the sick feeling growing in her stomach. Just as she turns again her eyes catch the front of the truck and Darlene feels her stomach drop, the right tail light has been completely shattered. “Oh my god. DOM…DOM GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE.” Darlene shouts running up to the front door but finds it locked. 

Dom whips towards the door as Darlene screams, but before she can get to the front a man comes bursting from the kitchen and races towards Dom. “What the fuck.” Dom backs away as he rushes her but ends up crashing into a table and falling down. The man looms over Dom, his long black hair falling over a pale mask, she flinches away as he pulls a large knife from behind his back and kicks out at his knee. He doubles over in pain and Dom uses this time to haul herself up and run to the front door. Before she can get it open she’s grabbed from behind and slammed against the wall face first. “Fuck.” She groans as her head spins. Dom turns around just in time to see a fist hurling towards her, sending her into darkness. 

“DOM.” Darlene cries slamming on the door as the crashing sounds coming from inside the house come to a stop. “DOM.” She screams backing away from the door. Just as she reaches the bottoms of the steps the door creaks open and Bo steps out. 

“Got the 15 inch.” He smiles holding up the fan belt, now dressed in overalls. 

“Where’s Dom?” She says backing away from the house. 

“Using the bathroom. She’ll be out in a minute.” Bo grins jogging down the steps towards her. Darlene dives for the truck and thankfully the doors are open. “What the hell you doing?” He frowns as she pops the lock down. 

Darlene holds her nerve as he stalks up to the door and tries to pull it open. “I heard crashing in there. So you bring me Dom and we’ll be on our way.” 

“Don’t be stupid. Open the door.” He says banging on the window with a tense laugh. “You do know this is my truck.” 

“Who the hell sent you?” Darlene demands. “The Dark Army?”

“What the hell you talking about?” He laughs. “Now open the damn door.”

“Not until you tell me where Dom is asshole.” She shouts back. “I know it was you watching us last night. Should’ve fixed your headlight genius.” 

Bo looks off into the distance, taking a slow deep breath before he lunges at the window with his elbow. “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR.” He yells trying to smash it open. 

“DOM.” Darlene screams scrambling away from the window. Soon she has to cover her face was Bo smashes the window. “NO…GET OFF.” She kicks at Bo as he grabs her legs and tries to pull her out the window. 

“Come here.” He growls dragging her closer. 

Darlene kicks out at Bo’s face as she wraps her fingers around the keys that he left in the ignition. She gets the gear in reverse and slams her hand down on the pedal, sending the car rolling back down the hill. Bo grips onto the window as his feet are dragged down the hill. “Just fuck off.” Darlene groans spinning the wheel to try and fling him off. He keeps a tight grip of on the car and Darlene’s ankle, so she slams the break and that finally send Bo flying backwards. “Come on, come on.” Dalene pants pulling herself up and sending the car back into drive. As Darlene tries to turn to truck, while also looking over her shoulder for any sign of Bo she doesn’t notice the drop from the brick wall and lodges the car. “No, no, no.” She tries to get the truck going with no luck. 

“YOU BITCH.” Darlene whips her head up and see’s Bo pulling himself off the ground and limping towards her.

“Fuck.” Darlene kicks the door open and begins sprinting back down the road they came up, back into town. Darlene throws herself up against the supermarket wall and tries to catch her breath. “God. What the fuck do I do now.” She digs out her phone to see if there’s any chance of some type of service to get help down here, but of course this fucking hell hole still gives her nothing. 

“Hellooo.” Bo sings. “Come on out lady. Make this easy for yourself.” Darlene peeks around the corner and spots Bo looking through all the buildings with a steel bat in his hands, trying to get a glimpse of her. 

She quietly creeps away from the supermarket as his voice gets closer and sprints off towards the church they found him in earlier. “Thank you, thank you.” Darlene whispers as the door creaks open. She feels some relief flow through as she hears voices coming from inside. “Help me please.” She gasps closing the door behind her, but no one moves towards her. “Please, I need your fucking help.” She grabs a woman’s shoulder and jumps back in shock when she’s confronted with another wax figure as whispers fill her ears.

“So sad.”

“Too soon.”

“Her poor boys.”

“Sad day.”

“What a shame.”

“Rest in peace.”

Darlene sees a large cassette player located in the corner playing all the sounds. “What the fuck is going on?” She spins around and finds 10+ wax figures looking back at her. “Is this hell.” She whispers reaching for the hands of one of the figures sat there. As Darlene gently pulls it, the arms pops off and her eyes widen as decomposing arm is revealed to her. “AHHHH.” She screams dropping the arm and kicking it away. Darlene runs back to the church doors but stops dead as the sound of gravel crunching reaches her ears. 

Darlene quickly crawls behind a row of chairs and behind a wax figure just as Bo enters the church. Bo creeps through the aisle, scanning each row. His foot knocks something and a smile comes across his face when he sees the snapped off arm. “Ah. I see you’ve discovered our little secret.” Bo laughs. “Don’t be scared now. It’s an honour to be turned into one of my brothers art pieces…as your friend is learning right now.” He grins.

“No, no Dom.” Darlene covers her mouth to stop her cries from being heard. 

“Come out now and I promise to be nice.” Darlene peaks over the body she’s hiding beside and sees Bo walking up to the coffin, clearly thinking she’s hiding up there. Darlene’s eyes flicker to the open church doors and decided she’s not going down without a fight. She takes a couple deep breaths before diving for the door and running faster than she ever has. Darlene breaks free of the church and charges down the road, she scans the street quickly and decides to head for the row of houses past the garage. 

“HEY.” Bo calls bursting through the church and begins hunting Darlene down. 

“HELP ME…HELP ME SOMEONE.” She screams out trying to push her legs faster. 

“COME HERE.” 

Darlene looks over her shoulder and sees Bo quickly gaining on her. “PLEASE HELP ME.” Darlene tries to cut through someone’s front yard but before she can get close to the fence Bo tackles her to the ground. “No.” She tries to crawl away, but he flips her over and pins her to the ground. 

“Enough.” He growls. 

“GET THE HELL OF ME.” She screams in his face, still fighting to try and get free. 

“Calm the fuck down.” Bo shouts pinning her arms. 

Darlene leans up and spits right in Bo’s eye. “Go fuck yourself.” 

Bo stares down at her with fury slowly clouding his face. “Have it your way.” Bo drags Darlene off the floor before hauling her over his shoulder and begins storming towards his garage. 

.  
.

“What the fuck?” Dom groans as her head bounces off the steps. 

She cracks one eye open to see the same man that attacked her now pulling her down some stairs. “Hey.” She husks trying to pull her legs free. The man just tightens his hold on her calves as he moves between some sort of homemade tunnel. Dom reaches a hand out and manages to grip onto one of the wooden pillars, causing her legs to slide out of his grip. The man turns to her with a grunt and tries to free her grip, but Dom doesn’t relent. Soon he becomes fed up and sends his boots straight into Dom’s ribs three times. “Fuuuck.” She cries out letting go of the wall to block his attack. He uses this to his advantage and continues to drag her down the tunnel.

“Darlene.” She cries out for help. 

He pulls her into a candle lit room, before lifting her up and dumping her onto a table. Dom looks around the room and feels the worry lodged firmly in her gut as she looks at what can only be described as a torture device in the corner, along with the rest of the equipment he had. Dom knows that if she doesn’t put up a fight soon this is only going to end one way. She watches as the man seems to be boiling some kind of wax, this is her chance. Dom takes a deep breath to prepare to the pain that’s about to come and rolls herself off the table, her injured ribs flaring up again. “Jesus Christ.” She pants. 

The man storms over to Dom with an angry grunt, lifts up before slamming her against the wall by her throat. “Fuck.” Dom coughs as he winds his hands around her throat. Dom tries to claw at his hands, but his grip just tightens, while her punches also have no effect on him Dom decides to go for the one weak spot that never fails. Dom swings her leg up as hard as she can towards his groin and finally feels air enter her lungs as he crumples to the ground. She kicks him away from her and dives for some kind of weapon but not before he lashes out with a knife he pulled out of somewhere and slices deep into her thigh. “Bastard.” She growls spinning round and sending her own foot into his stomach. He sprawls onto his back and Dom dives for the pot of hot wax before throwing it onto his face. The man claws at his eyes in agony while Dom sends the heavy pot into the side of his head, finally knocking this creepy prick out. “And one for luck.” She growls slamming it down again onto his temple. 

Dom drops the pot onto his stomach as her eyes catch flicker to the set of stairs on the other end of the room. She limps over and on her way grabs a hammer that’s sitting on one of the tables. If they’ve got her, then they’ve definitely gone after Darlene. Dom pulls herself up the stairs as quickly as she can and pushes the old wooden door open to revel she’s ended up back in the House of Wax. “Fuck this place.” She pants kicking down a wax figure and heading for the door. 

“Get off.” Darlene kicks, scratches and punches Bo with all her might.

Bo keeps a tight grip of Darlene as he kicks open his shop door and flips the radio on. “Settle down.” He says slapping her thighs and jogging downstairs to the garage’s basement. 

“NO.”

“Stop it.”

“Let me go.” Darlene groans as Bo throws her down against some sort of trolley and begins to restrain her wrists. He ties the right one with a strap while keeping the left one still with duct tape.

She tries to kick free, but Bo grips her thigh before backhanding her hard across the face. “I said settle down.” He hisses. 

“DARLENE.” Dom screams stumbling out of the House of Wax. “DARLENE WHERE ARE YOU?” She runs as quick as her leg and ribs will let her up the road to Bo’s house and sees the car wreck. “Shit.” She hisses running back into town. “DARLENE.” 

Darlene and Bo both look up through the grate in the ceiling as Dom’s screaming pierces the noise of Bo’s rock music. “DOmmm.” Bo slaps his hand over Darlene’s mouth as she tries to call for help. 

“Shut your mouth.” He hisses into her ear. “Make a sound and I will snap your fucking neck.” 

“DARLENE.” 

Bo groans as he watches Dom walk closer to the shop door and knows he has to act fast. He reaches over and grabs some superglue. He yanks Darlene’s head back and spreads the superglue all over her lips before clamping them shut, letting the quick drying glue do its work. “Be good.” He whispers before heading back up the stairs. Bo takes a couple deep breaths and tries to straighten himself out. 

Dom limps up to the garage door and frowns at the heavy metal music coming from inside. “Darlene.” She calls out walking closer. 

“There you are.” Dom looks inside the store and finds Bo stood inside. “Woah…what happened to you?” He asks taking in her bruised neck, bleeding head and thigh. Bo turns the music down and joins her outside. 

“Where the fuck were you?” She rasps still feeling the effects of the choking. 

“I was upstairs. Came down with your fan belt and you were both gone, I was worried you both left with my truck.” He shrugs walking closer to her. “Are you okay?”

“Do I fucking look okay. Where the hell is Darlene?” She asks raising the hammer. 

Darlene looks up through the vent and tries to scream out to Dom, but the glue painfully rips her skin anytime she tries to open her mouth. She looks down at her tapped hand and sees that one will be the easiest to free, so she pulls her foot up and kicks the handle of the trolly, finally freeing one hand. 

“Easy.” Bo says holding up his hands with wide eyes. “I have no idea where your friend is. Like I said I thought you both ditched on me, you seen the state of my truck. What the hell happened?”

“Some fucker jumped me. He has some kind of torture chamber under your precious museum.” 

“What? Oh my god, we need to call the police.” 

“Obviously and we need to find Darlene. I’m not leaving her out here with that fucker running around.” Dom says looking back into the garage. 

“Of course, of course. Let’s go back to my place.” He suggests. 

Dom frowns at him and tightens her grip on the hammer. “Are you crazy? That’s where he took me from. Clearly he knows how to get in undetected.”

“Well the phone here is busted.” He says trying to put on his best worried face. “How about Father Davis. He’s the one that done the funeral today, he can help us.” Bo says pointing to one of the houses by the church. 

Darlene listens to Bo talking to Dom, offering her help and knows that if she doesn’t hurry he’ll end up taking her too. She looks around the basement for anything that could help but finds nothing within reach. Realising she’s got no other choice Darlene grips onto her bottom lip and begins to rip them apart. 

“You sure he’ll have a working phone?” Dom asks. 

“Most definitely.” Bo nods walking past Dom to lead her away. “He has to keep in touch with all the other Parishes in the area.”

“Okay.” Dom nods allowing him to walk ahead. They only make it past the gas pumps before Dom spots blood dripping down the back of Bo’s neck. “What happened to the back of your neck?” She asks coming to a stop. Bo reaches back and wipes at his neck. Completely revealing the marks that look a lot like scratch marks, fresh scratch marks. 

“Who knows.” He shrugs turning back to Dom. “A lot of bumps and scrapes in my line of work.” 

Darlene cries in pain as she finally pulls her lips free of the superglue and screams louder than she ever has before. “DOM…DOM HELP ME.”

Dom whips her head towards Darlene’s scream and jerks back just in time because Bo swings around and throws his fist flying towards her face. Dom takes a better grip of the hammer and throws all her weight towards Bo, he dodges part of the attack and the hammer lands roughly against his upper arm. “Fuck.” 

Bo lunges towards Dom, knocking her to the ground and landing a punch. Dom gasps at the weight of his body on top of hers before turning the hammer and forces the claw end into Bo’s shoulder. “AHHH.” He howls in pain. Dom throws Bo off her, jumps up and sends her boot sailing into the side of his face before running to the store and locking the door behind her. Bo pulls himself of the ground and towards the sliding garage door. Thankfully Dom beats him to it and jams it shut. “You bitch.” He shouts slamming his fist against the steel door. 

Dom watches as he runs back up the road and out of view. “DOM.” She hears Darlene cry out. 

“DARLENE.”

“I’M DOWN HERE.” 

Dom’s priorities completely flip, and she runs downstairs towards her voice. “Darlene.” Dom sobs running over to her girl, bleeding and chained to the chair. 

“Thank god.” She cries when Dom appears. 

“Oh god. I’m here.” She quickly unties Darlene from what looks like the hospital trolley from up at the house. Dom scans Darlene’s body and feels rage fill her. “That fucker did this…I’m gonna kill him.” She growls looking at her cut lips and bruising cheek. 

“Dom.” Darlene pants with relief. “I thought he killed you.” 

“Almost.” Dom frowns cutting her legs free. 

“Where is he?”

“I locked him out. He probably won’t be gone for long though.” She says pulling the last off the last of the tape.

Once she’s free Darlene throws herself into Dom’s arms. “I was so scared.” She mumbles against her neck.

Dom holds onto her just as tightly. “Me too.” She lets them have a few more seconds before falling back into FBI mode. “What the hell happened.”

“He’s fucking crazy Dom. I found out he was the guy from the truck last night and he chased me through town.” Darlene explains. 

“Fucker.” Dom growls. 

“I thought the Dark Army sent someone but it’s not them, it’s much worse, the wax figures are real people.” 

“What?” 

“They’re real. The town is full of wax figures but they’re dead people under the wax. I saw it in the church, some guys arm snapped off. This town is like their own personal sick museum.” Now that she’s actually saying this out loud Darlene realises how crazy it sounds.

“That’s what he was going to do to me.” Dom shivers. 

“Who?”

“The guy under the House of Wax. You were right earlier, there’s some freak living there. He attacked me up at the house and dragged me down to his little workshop.” 

“Oh my god Dom.” Darlene gasps, feeling sick at the thought of Dom becoming one of them. “We need to get the fuck out of here.” 

“I know.” Dom nods pulling Darlene up to the garage. “Grab anything you can use for a weapon.” She says while heading over to the phone behind the desk. “It’s dead.” Dom growls throwing the phone against the wall. 

“I doubt any of the phones here work.” Darlene says picking up a wrench from the side. “They’re going to want to keep their sick little town as quiet as possible.”

Dom grabs another hammer and moves towards the door, scanning the area. “We need to move. Who knows how many tunnels they have under this town.” Dom slowly opens the door and pulls Darlene with her. “Stay to the shadows.” She whispers moving round the outskirts. 

The two of them creep round the side and give them self a respite from the intensity of the day. “What are we gonna do Dom?” Darlene whispers leaning up against a fence. 

Dom peaks over the top and see the town is still empty. “I don’t know. The car is still fucked so we could make a run for it but I’m not sure how far we’d get.” 

“I think Bo does really have a fan belt.” Darlene says thinking back to earlier. “When he came outside he held up a 15 inch…I’m sure of it.” 

“So where’s that?”

“Back up at the house.” She winces. 

“Shit.” Dom hisses, only just restraining herself from punching the gate. She completely moved on from fear now, she’s furious with these freaks. “I don’t really think we have much of a choice.” 

“Oh god.” Darlene whimpers. 

Dom looks over at Darlene’s scared face and feels her heart hurt. “Listen, we can find somewhere for you to hole up, wait for me.” 

“No way.” Darlene states firmly striding up to Dom. “There’s no way I’m letting you out of my sight again.” 

“Okay. We’ll do this together.” Dom nods. “I saw a hunting shop when I was looking for you, maybe we can try there for something to properly defend ourselves with.” 

They check the town and move as quickly as they can across the town towards the hunting store. Dom looks at the window and spots a wax figure holding a crossbow, with spare arrows in his belt. “This will have to do.” She mumbles trying to force open the locked door. The door doesn’t budge an inch. “Fuck this.” She growls lifting her hammer up to the window. 

“Dom no.” Darlene hisses. “It’ll make too much noise.” 

“They’re coming for us Darlene. We need something more substantial then a wrench and a hammer.” She says while gently pushing her back slightly, so Darlene doesn’t get hit by any glass, before slamming the hammer into the window, instantly shattering it. Dom snatches the bow from the him and quickly loads it up, praying it won’t let her down if the time comes. 

“Oh god…DOM.” Darlene screams just as the shops woodwork explodes right next to her head. 

“Fuck.” She groans as splinters of wood pierce her skin. Dom looks up and spots Bo walking towards them with a shot gun. “RUN.” She screams gripping Darlene’s shirt, pulling her away. 

Darlene allows Dom to pull her down the street and as they quickly slip into the cinema just as Bo fires at them again. “Now what?” She panics as they enter the theater. Dom looks around at all the people sat, positioned naturally as the movie plays in front of them. All these poor people. “DOM.” Darlene snaps. “What do we do?”

Dom looks around the room and spots a dark corner. “Go sit down.” 

“What? You’re insane.” 

“Just trust me. Go sit down and stay still.” Dom walks off to the corner and watches as Darlene takes a seat in between a couple men. Just as she settles down Bo walks in with his shot gun raised. Darlene practically holds her breath and wills her body to stop shaking with fear when she spots Bo in her peripheral vision. 

Bo scans the rows as he slowly makes his way down the steps. Trying to count the wax figures as he goes. Bo tries to listen out for any of them, but the looped movie is making it much harder to pick the two women out. He reaches the bottom of the cinema and turns to check their faces head on. After searching for a about 30 seconds a slow smiles comes across his face and he raises his gun when he spots Darlene looking back at him with wide eyes. 

“DOM.” Darlene screams with a duck just as Bo fires his shot gun right at her head. 

“HEY ASSHOLE.” Bo turns and instantly feels a burning pain in his arm. Looking down he finds an arrow speared through his bicep. 

“Mother fucker.” He groans. As he sits up he catches the pair of them making a run for the door. Bo lifts his gun with one hand and sends a shot towards them but goes to high and misses again. 

“Oh fuck Dom. I can’t believe that worked.” Darlene pants. 

“Get behind this.” Dom days pushing Darlene behind the ticket booth before loading the bow again. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Putting an end to this.” She says focusing on the door. Dom takes a deep breath as Bo kicks the door open and comes stumbling out towards them. 

He looks up at her with wide eyes and raises his arms in surrender. “Okay…let’s talk abo…”

Dom swiftly shuts him up by shooting an arrow straight into his chest. “No thanks.” 

Darlene peeks round the corner and feels some relief flow through her at Bo’s unmoving body. “Is he dead?” She asks. 

“Looks like it.” Dom nods watching the blood pool around Bo. She checks his body but finds no more shot gun shells. “We need to get moving. There’s still one more out there.” Dom throws the shot gun behind the counter before grabbing Darlene’s hand and heading out the cinema. 

They run up to the house, while continuously looking over their shoulder for a creepy guy in a mask. “He dropped it up there.” Darlene points to where the car was first parked. 

Dom and Darlene search the graveled pathway but find nothing. “He must’ve taken it back inside.” Dom says looking up at the house. 

“We can’t go in there.” 

“We have to. It’s that or we run for god knows how long.” Dom sighs tiredly. “And I’m not sure how far I’ll get out there.” She says feeling her ribs flare up and her leg burn now her adrenalin is running low. 

“Fine.” 

“Listen, we’ll be quick. Search the house and if we don’t find the fan belt we’ll take our chances in the woods.” Dom promises. 

Darlene nods and they head up to the house. Dom tries the door while Darlene grabs the baseball bath that’s rested up against the wall. They both slowly creep into the house, listening out for the masked man. “I think it’s safe.” Darlene finally lets go of the breath she’s holding. 

“Quick and quiet remember.” Dom says heading into the kitchen, checking that fucker isn’t hiding in there again.

Darlene moves around the livingroom, scanning the junk he’s allowed to amass. She begins to move away a bunch of papers, checking the fan belt isn’t hidden under any of them when the headlines catch her eye. “Twins separated at birth.” Darlene mumbles reading the cut outs. More papers about the house of wax, along with a picture of a woman and two young boys in front of it, one of them with black hair covering half his face. “Trudy, Bo and Vincent.” She finds written on the back.

“Anything?” Dom calls out. 

“Not yet.” She says putting the papers back and continues to search the livingroom. Darlene makes her way through to the dining room just as the front door is slammed open. 

Dom throws herself behind the fridge. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Dom whispers watching Bo stumble through the front door with both arrows sticking out of him. “Is this guy fucking bionic.” She looks through a hatch and spots Darlene crouched behind a pool table and motions for her to stay there, until it’s clear. She watches him head towards her and quickly crawls out the room towards the stairs to hide. 

Darlene peaks out from around the pool table and watches Bo at the sink trying to pull the arrow out of his arm. With him hunched over in agony as he rips the arrow from his bicep, Darlene decides to try and make her way over to Dom. As she begins to creep out from under it the door opens again and the masked man from the window walks in. “Where the hell have you been.” Bo growls slamming his hand against the counter. “I thought I could trust you to take care of her, look at what she did to me.” 

Dom motions for Darlene to stay there and sneaks off to find a way out for the pair of them, who knows how long these two are going to hang around. She slinks off into a hallway that leads off halfway up the stairs. Dom pushes the door open and it reveals some kind of medical room. “What the fuck.” 

Darlene watches as the man joins Bo in the kitchen, walking over to the stove and begins to heat up a spoon. “Listen what ever happened, happened.” Bo says trying to rein in his temper as the man begins to smooth out his mask. “We’ll put that behind us now and get back to work. These two will be a perfect addition, we can nearly finish what mama started.” He says patting him on the back. “I told you didn’t I, you’re work is so much better now with them underneath. Mama would be proud of you Vincent.” He says helping to smooth down Vincent’s mask. “But we’ve still got more work to do, now help me with this.” 

The pair turn back to the sink and Darlene takes this as her chance to slip across the room and up the stairs. She gently walks backwards up the stairs, keeping the bat raised in case on of them comes round the corner. Just as she takes another step Darlene is grabbed from behind with a hand coming over her mouth. “Shhh, it’s me.” Dom whispers into her ear, silencing her scream and pulling her into a dark room. 

“You scared the shit out of me Dom.” She hisses closing the door behind her. 

“Sorry, but I’ve found a way out.” She says opening a hatch door in the floor. 

“What the hell is this place.” Darlene frowns looking around the room. In the far corner is a replica to the trolley she was strapped to in the garage with a table next to it holding all sorts of stomach-turning surgical equipment. 

“I don’t want to know.” Dom saying looking at the jars of baby animals lining the walls. “Let’s go.” 

“Where are we going?” Darlene asks following Dom into the tunnel. 

“This leads to the House of Wax, from there we’ll go round to the tree line and make a run for it.” 

“What about you leg?” Darlene asks watching Dom’s limp become more noticeable. 

Dom reaches for Darlene’s hand and gives it a squeeze. “I’ll be fine. We’re not staying in this hell hole a second longer.” They move further down the tunnel and come to a stop when the rest of the tunnel is pitch black. 

“Where now?” Darlene asks. 

“I’m not sure. I can’t see a fucking thing.” Dom huffs. She walks backwards a bit and comes to a fuse board. She flips a few switches to try and light it up the way it was when she was dragged down here. After a few tries the tunnel finally lights up. 

“Oh…looks like it’s one way.” 

Soon they reach the end of the tunnel and enter the room Vincent dragged Dom to. “This is it.” Dom nods glancing down at the table he threw her onto. 

“What the hell is that thing?” Darlene walks over metal chair contraption in the corner. She follows the pipes as stares as it leads to a huge cast iron pot over and open flame, inside is bubbling wax. “I want out of here Dom. I want to go home.” 

“I know.” Dom walks over to Darlene and takes her face into her hands. “We’re going home, I promise…and we’re never stepping foot into this hell hole again.” She says before bringing her in for a gentle kiss, being wary of her injured lips. “One final push.”

Darlene melts against Dom and let’s her words calm her for a moment, but it’s quickly ruined when she spots Vincent storming towards them both. “DOM.” She shouts pushing her away when he throws one of his knives towards them. 

The blade glides past them both and lodges itself into the pillar of wood behind them. As Vincent approaches Dom grabs one of the carts containing his equipment and rams it into him. Vincent kicks the cart aside and takes a swipe at Dom, who narrowly avoids it. Darlene quickly rushes over with her bat raised and brings it down towards Vincent. At the last second he grabs the bat and swings Darlene around, sending her into a lever, causing the open flame to grow and almost burn her. “Darlene move.” Dom says before tackling Vincent and throwing him to the ground. 

Darlene moves out the way and pulls Dom back before pulling on a chain, sending the cast iron pot all over the floor and watching as a huge fire separates them from Vincent. “Come on.” Darlene grabs Dom’s vest and pulls her backwards, wanting to put as much distance between them and him. 

Dom runs through the room and towards the similar route. “Up these stairs.”

“You sure?” She asks running up the stairs after Dom. 

“Yeah.” Dom nods bursting through a door that leads them into the House of Wax kitchen. “Grab the table.” Dom says pressing her back up against the door. 

“Here.” Darlene pants dragging the table over. They place it up against the door to buy themselves some more time and continue running through the museum. They enter the main area and come to a skidding stop when they find Bo stood there, smirking at them. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He grins winking at Darlene. 

“You fucking prick.” Dom growls speeding towards him. They collide in the middle of the room with Dom landing in a good punch. She raises her fist but before she can make contact Bo flips them over and pins Dom to the ground. 

“GET OFF HER.” Darlene shouts running over and bringing the bat down against his back. 

Bo cries out in pain and turns towards Darlene with a crazed look in his eyes. “You’re gonna pay for that.” Darlene swings the bat at him again but Bo dodges it and replies by slamming his fist into Darlene’s face, sending her flying backwards. 

As the flames make there way up from the basement, Bo stalks towards Darlene. Intent on finally finish what he started at his garage. Before he can take more than three steps Dom jumps onto his back, ripping his hair and landing a punch anywhere she can. “You’ll never touch her again.” Bo manages to remove her from his back but doesn’t stop Dom’s attack. She get in a couple more punches before Bo get a grip of her throat and shoves her up against the wall. 

“Look at what you did.” He snarls tightening his grip. 

Dom looks around the room at the melting wax figures, their decomposing bodies being shown. “You’re a monster.” She gasps. 

“You ruined everything.” 

Dom tries to take in air and claws at Bo’s face and neck. She looks to her left and spots Darlene pulling herself up off the floor with the baseball bat in her hand. “Good.” She rasps before gripping onto the arrow in his chest and roughly tugging at it. 

“Fuuuck.” He screams in agony, pulling away from her, but Dom follows after him. She takes them both to the ground, grabbing a hold of the arrow again trying to push it deeper into Bo. He tries to fight her off but the pain in his chest flaws him every time, with everything against him Bo uses the last of his strength, reaches down to the knife strapped to his leg and stabs it as hard as he can into her hip. 

“AHHHH.” Dom cries out, falling of Bo as the burning sharp pain spreads through her lower half. 

Bo pulls himself off the ground and begins stumbling over to Dom. “I don’t think so.” Darlene says swinging the bat against Bo’s face. He flies backwards and collapse onto the ground. He stares up at Darlene in shock and watches as the bat comes down towards him, again, again and again. 

Darlene drops the bat and looks down at Bo’s red, swollen, broken face. She swallows down the bile rising in her throat. “DARLENE LOOK OUT.” Dom cries out with a cough as more smoke and fire fills the room. 

She turns around and finds Vincent stalking towards her, but his eyes catch Bo’s dead body on the floor. Darlene runs over to Dom and drags her away from the raging fire. They look over as Vincent collapses onto the ground and strokes Bo’s hair. “AGGGGGH.” Vincent cries into the air, the sound muffled by his mask as he holds the hand of his dead brother. 

“Can you get up?” Darlene asks tugging at Dom. 

Vincent’s head whips towards the pair and Dom pushes Darlene away. “Go.”

“No Dom.” 

“He’s looking at you…DARLENE RUN.” Dom screams when Vincent sets his sights on her. “GO NOW.” Vincent begins walking towards Darlene, gripping onto his knife. “VINCENT.” Dom screams trying to get his attention. 

“Oh god.” Darlene panics grabbing the bat, running up the slowly melting wax stairs. 

“I’M RIGHT HERE…VINCENT.” Dom screams as he follows her up the stairs, his large boots making indents on the wax. “LEAVE HER ALONE.” She tries to pull herself off the ground, but the large knife lodged deep into her thigh keeps her down. “FUCK…VINCENT.” 

Darlene looks over her shoulder as she reaches the top of the stair case and finds Vincent still stalking up the stairs towards her. She comes sliding to a stop and pushes open one of the doors. Darlene looks around the bedroom set up, a double bed with a woman laying in the middle with a crib in the corner containing two babies. “YOU TOUCH HER AND I SWEAR I’LL KILL YOU.” She hears Dom scream as she pushes the crib up against the door. 

Darlene looks around the room for another way out but is surrounded by wax walls. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Come on Dom. Get up there.” She groans trying to pull herself off the floor. Fire fills the room and Dom limps over to the stairs, her feet sinking to the wax when she stops for too long.

A light bulb shatters behind Darlene as Vincent slides his knife through the door, slowly slicing downwards, before his hands poke through and he pulls apart the soft wax. “Please don’t.” Darlene begs as he bursts through the door, throwing aside the crib. He slowly approaches Darlene, his masks drooping down his face and the large knife raised. “Vincent please, I heard earlier. This was all Bo’s idea, you don’t have to do this.” Darlene tries to reason. Vincent just tilts his head at Darlene before lunging at her. Darlene runs across the bed, hearing the whooshing sound behind her of the knife he swung. With the bed between them Darlene again tries to get through to him. “Vincent you’re an artist, you’re not a killer. Please stop.” She pleads backing into the corner.

Vincent just snarls at Darlene, making his way round the bed towards Darlene again. “YOU FUCKER.” Dom shouts diving into the room and tumbling onto the bed with Vincent. He quickly gets the upper hand, turning them other and bringing the knife down towards her face. Dom puts all of her strength into fighting against his downward pressure, looking at the sharp edge inches from her eye. “Darlene.” She nods to the blade in her hip. 

“Oh god.” Darlene groans having flashbacks of the last time her girl was stabbed. She grips the handle and begins to twist and pull the knife out of Dom, trying to tune out her cries of pain. 

Vincent turns towards Darlene as she pulls the knife from Dom’s hip. His mask falls from his face and they get a look at his mangled wide-eyed face. “Do it now.” Dom demands. 

Darlene surges forward and buries the knife deeply into Vincent’s stomach, twisting and stabbing deeper as he groans in agony. He slumps forward and the pair of them throw him backwards off the bed, his body weight causing the floor to collapse under them all. Dom and Darlene crash against the stair case as Vincent falls to the bottom floor, sinking into the fiery wax pit with his brother. “We need to get out.” Darlene coughs, smoke filling her lungs. 

“You got an exit I don’t know about?” Dom asks looking at the melted stairs. 

The pair back away as the floor beneath them begins to melt away. Darlene presses herself up against the wall and feels her fingers sink into the wax. “Dom.” She gasps turning to the wall and pulling the wax away like Vincent. “We can get out…dig.” 

They both start to pull at the wax, digging their hands into the soft substance. “That’s it babe.” Dom nods looking at the small hole they’re making get bigger. “Come on, go.” Dom says lifting Darlene into the gap before following after her. The building slowly starts to collapse on top of them, they push they’re way through the thick wax, crawling onto the ground. 

“Move.” Darlene grunts pulling Dom up and away from the inferno. Hot wax splashing up against their legs as they stumble away. “Jesus Christ.” She gasps looking at the museum slowly crumbling in front of them and the huge smoke cloud being formed. 

“Fuck.” Dom gasps collapsing back onto the ground, clutching her bleeding hip in agony. 

Darlene falls down behind Dom and takes her into her arms. “You’ll be okay.” She whispers against the side of her head. “Someone will see this, someone will come.” Darlene says before placing a kiss against Dom’s head as they watch their own personal hell burn down in front of them. 

.  
.

“How’s that?” The paramedic asks finishing up bandaging Dom’s leg. “It’ll have to do until we get you to the hospital.” 

“Fine thanks.” Dom nods, keeping a tight hold of Darlene’s hand as she finishes up her conversation with the Sheriff. 

“Okay.” He nods. “That’ll do for now. You two get to the hospital and we’ll get a more detailed statement once you’ve both been taken care of.” 

“How did they get away with this for so long?” Dom asks watching as the countless body bags are being pulled out of the museum. Most likely that some of them are not even going to be able to be identified.

“This town was abandoned almost 15 years ago when the Mill closed.” The Sheriff explains. “I know it’s not much of an answer but it’s almost impossible to even get to this town now, not on any maps from this decade. We probably would’ve never found it if it was for the fire.” Another officer comes over and takes the Sheriffs attention away from them.

“Okay ladies, we’re ready to go.” 

“I can’t believe they just got away with this for so long.” Darlene sighs moving closer to Dom once the paramedics close the door.

“I know.” Dom yawns leaning back. “But look at you. Last year you destroyed one of the biggest evil hacker organisations, and now you’ve taken down two evil psychopaths…I wonder what you’ll do next year.”

“Nothing.” Darlene huffs. “I’m officially retired.”

“Sure.” 

“I always thought the quiet, domestic life. But waking up, going to work and coming home to you everyday sounds pretty fucking amazing right now.” She says looking into Dom’s baby blues. 

Dom smiles and brings Darlene’s hand to her lips. “You’ve got yourself a deal gorgeous.” 

Darlene tucks herself further into Dom’s body as they set off towards the hospital, finding her security in Dom’s neck. “Promise me something.” Darlene says after a few minutes of silence.

“Anything.” Dom mumbles, running her fingers through her hair. 

“The next trip we take, we’re flying.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes. This was very long and I was very tired when I doubled checked everything.


End file.
